1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to automotive vehicles, and more particularly, to a quickly removable curtain assembly for covering the inside of a vehicle windshield and the front side windows thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where curtains are provided for the windshield and front side windows of a vehicle such as a recreational vehicle or a van, such curtains are supported by conventional curtain rods or tracks. Such rods or tracks are unsightly. Moreover, with the curtain or curtains moved to their opened position, the curtains are bulky, tend to distract the driver and often rattle. The curtain-supporting hardward is comparatively costly, particularly when it is considered that the curtains are only used periodically i.e., when the vehicle is utilized for overnight trips.